


Violet Blossoms

by SWSWWAD



Category: High School Fleet | Haifuri (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drugs, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gangs, Gangsters, Guns, Lesbian Character, Organized Crime, Police, Slow Romance, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: Kouko should have run, she should have taken shelter but in that minute she was frozen. The perfect blue. Kouko can't help but be entranced by the eyes of the woman that has made the last few months of her life a living hell as a bullet rips into one of her men's shoulders. Even as she sees the blood and hears his scream echo throughout the area, Kouko is still trapped and feeling like her heart is about to explode in her chest.
Relationships: Coco/Mi, Kouko Nosa/Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingenohl Friedeburg, Misaki Akeno/Munetani Mashiro
Kudos: 7





	Violet Blossoms

A smile crawls onto their leaders face as members of the Violet Blossoms move in on their prey with guns drawn. For the last few months, things have been hard for the gang as their businesses were hit and members arrested but now things looked like they were going to turn in their favour. Now the foreign detective was trapped and alone with her radio already destroyed so there is no way she can call for help.

From where she is standing up on the stag of some abandoned festival ground Kouko Nosa can see the blonde hair of the detective sticking out from behind the cargo container as her men get closer and closer. Seeing as things are coming to a satisfying conclusion for her Kouko grabs her wooden swords and prepares to climb down meaning to get in on the fun before her boys destroy the detective only to stop when she sees her prey suddenly roll out from her cover and raises her gun.

Kouko should have run, she should have taken shelter but in that minute she was frozen. The perfect blue. Kouko can't help but be entranced by the eyes of the woman that has made the last few months of her life a living hell as a bullet rips into one of her men's shoulders. Even as she sees the blood and hears his scream echo throughout the area, Kouko is still trapped and feeling like her heart is about to explode in her chest.

* * *

**Three Months Earlier**

* * *

Stepping off of the boat Mi can't help but feel grateful to be back on dry land. It's not like she hates sea travel, in fact, she loves travelling on boats but the last few days of her journey where her boat was rocked by a violent storm, Mi really did start fearing for her life. Despite the last portion of her trip Mi still can't help but feel happy to have finally arrived in Japan and finally make her mark on the world now that she's out of her offices where her boss would always take credit for her work.

**_"Asshole,"_** Mi thinks as she pictures the smug look on his face when he changes her name for his on the report she just spent hours working one. **_"I bet he will still find a way to steal credit even though we are thousands of miles apart."_**

"Miss Friedeburg!" Mi looks up hearing her last name and preys the person calling for her won't use her full name.

Mi somethings thinks her parents hated her for giving her such a long name like Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingenohl Friedeburg. At school, she always struggled to fit her name on her books when the teachers made her write it in full and don't even get Mi started on how long it took her to learn how to write her name. But all that's in the past now and with her nickname of Mi, she got from her friends Mi isn't has bothered by her name as much no days.

"Miss Wilhelmina Friedeburg!" Mi finally spots who's calling for her. It's a short girl with brown hair tied in pigtails stood beside a tall black-haired girl who's holding up a sign with her name on it. Both ladies are wearing the uniforms of Japanese police officers and Mi suddenly remembers that her new boss did say she would send someone to pick her up from the port.

**_"How could I have forgotten?"_** Mi asks herself before she moves towards the two officers. "Here!"

Instantly both girls look up and spot her. The shorter brown-haired woman quickly rushes towards her while the officer with dark hair calm walks over shaking her head. Mi gets the impression that it's normal for the brown-haired officer to be so energetic.

"Welcome to Japan Miss Friedeburg," The brown-haired officer says as soon as she reaches her. "I'm Akeno Misaki and this is my partner Mashiro Munetani but everyone calls her Shiro."

"Only because you started calling me that," Shiro replies as she catches up. "Anyway, Captain Munetani asked us to pick you up and introduce ourselves since we have been assigned to assist you during your time in Japan."

"It's nice to meet both of you," Mi smiles. "My names pretty long so feel free to call me Mi."

"Mi it is," Akeno happily says. "Shell we get going the captain wants to meet you."

* * *

Mi had heard about how the gangs in Japan have grown in power over the years and have become such a problem that the Japanese government has asked for foreign aid, but still, Mi is shocked to see the state of the police headquarters. Windows have been smashed, and bullet holes line the walls. By the front doors, there is an officer armed with a submachine gun and wearing armour that one would usually see on the battlefield. Everything about this place screams warzone and Mi is starting to wonder what she has just gotten herself into.

**_"Maybe I should have stayed in Germany,"_** Mi thought as she stepped into the building.

The inside of the building isn't any better, and it becomes clearer and clearer to Mi that the damage suffered by the building was from an assault and not some drive-by. Mi gulps realising that as never before has she been to a place where any criminal would attack a police station. Everything Mi see's screams of how dangerous being inside the station will be. Heavily armed officers patrol the halls and Mi even spots sandbags hear and there as she continues to follow Akeno and Shiro through the halls of the station until that reach a strong looking white door with a sign saying **"Captains Office"** above the door. Shiro knocks on the door and seconds later a reply comes back.

"Come in," Someone calls from inside, and Shiro quickly opens the door and the trio steps inside. "Please have a seat."

The office is a mess and the woman sat behind the desk looks like she hasn't slept in days. The captain takes a sip from her coffee before she continues. Quickly the woman pulls at a file and hands it to Mi.

"It's nice to meet you detective Friedeburg, it's unfortunate we have to meet under such circumstances but as you could probably tell when you arrived here this one gang that controls this area is out of control," Captain Munetani tells her sounding just as worn out as she looks. "They openly attack officers and police stations and every time we strike a blow against them they hit us back twice as hard. Not long ago the Violet Blossoms were just an ordinary gang we could efficiently deal with but now they got a new leader things have changed."

Mi stares at the picture Captain Munetani shows her of a brown haired young woman who looks to be the same age as Mi but when Mi looks into the girl's eyes, she doesn't see the cruelty she sees in other criminals eyes but life and excitement. As Captain Munetani continues to explain everything that has happened recently from the attacks on her officers and other gangs to thefts of property worth thousands of yen Mi still struggles to see this girl as a threat until she sees a second picture where the girl is holding two men hostage. Mi shivers as she sees the change in the criminal as the lifeful person turns into a wicked woman, one would expect to see in a criminal organisation.

"That's all the information we have on her, I know it isn't much," Captain Munetani says after ending her lecture. "We don't know her name or how she came to be in charge of the Violet Blossoms but she is a clear threat, and the streets won't be safe until she is locked up."

"I understand," Mi replies closing the folder. During Captain Munetani's talk, she has quickly flicked through it. "She is clearly dangerous and to make things worse, I can't see any patterns in her attacks at all."

"That's the most frustrating thing about her," Captain Munetani tells her rubbing her forehead. "Nothing she does seems planed, no matter what it is, the Violet Blossoms activities always seem random." Sighing the Captain looks to the two officers who came with Mi. "Will you take detective Friedeburg to her room." Turning towards Mi again, Captain Munetani continues. "I hope your time here will be fruitful detective but for now, I think its best for you to settle into your new accommodations and get ready for tomorrow. Please review that file in the meantime."

* * *

Pacing back and forth in some abandoned warehouse in a part of town few people dare to go nowadays Kouko Nosa is frustratingly dealing with her latest problem. First, the person she was meeting was late, she could deal with that, then they wanted to renegotiate. That wasn't so bad, and if it wasn't for the last part, Kouko could have quickly dealt with that problem but worse of all is what her contact purposes paying with. Instead of cash like they originally agreed on the person Kouko was meeting offered her drugs. Sure, the drugs were worth more than the amount of money they had agreed on, but Kouko doesn't deal in drugs, not after seeing what they did to her mother.

Feeling her blood boil, Kouko stops and faces her contact with a dark glare that causes his goons to cower but not him. Although they only just met Kouko doesn't like him, his white suit is so out of place and doesn't suit him, but it's the way he looks at her that has Kouko instantly disliking him as he undresses her with his eyes. She has dealt with plenty of people like him and spent a long time building a reputation that will make most people stop looking at her that way, but Kouko can see he clearly hasn't gotten the message.

"The deals off," Kouko tells him, and the man quickly jumps to his feet.

"You can't do that!" He yells with rage filling his voice and eyes. He is a tall man and towers over Kouko, but she isn't intimidated at all. "We offered you a good product now give us our guns!"

"No," Kouko calmly says. "I don't deal with drugs so unless you have cash on you, I suggest you leave at once or else."

"Or else what?" The man asks clenching his fists.

He doesn't see it coming. Kouko has long since mastered the use of her mother wooden sword, and in one swift strike, she swings her sword smacking the man in the side of the head. With his blood splattered over himself and Kouko, the man falls to the floor, clutching his wound. The two men he had with him quickly draw their guns but Kouko's guys are quicker and promptly kill the two goons. Kouko waits for a few moments to make sure the coast is clear before she moves, their agreement said that they would bring only two guards but Kouko has learned long ago that there is no honour among thieves.

After seeing that no one else is going to show up, Kouko kneels down in front of the man seeing he has turned into a completely different person. Gone is his strength, his courage and his confidence, and in its place, Kouko sees a weak man who has started to cry. Kouko wipes her face of emotions as she grabs the man's hair and pulls it until she is staring right into his eyes. Tears flow freely and his eyes are wide open in fear.

"We had your guns, we were ready to make a deal but then you had to show up and try to push that life wracking powder onto me. You sealed your fate the moment you showed me the drugs. You see there's nothing I hate more than drug dealers," Kouko tells him before pushing his face into the floor and standing up.

"Please," The man cries as Kouko raises her wooden sword. "I have a family."

"And I lost mine to that powder you offered me," Kouko tells him before she brings her sword down on his head.

Strike after strike connects with his skull but even after he has stopped moving and making any sounds, Kouko continues to hit him. By the time she has finished very little is left of his head and Kouko is covered in blood but when she looks at her men, they still see the rage in her eyes. Kouko looks at the suitcase containing the drugs and spits on it.

"I want that destroyed," Kouko tells her men before she walks towards the entrance. "And let everyone know what happened here, I want to make it clear that drugs don't belong in this city."

* * *

Mi is pleasantly surprised by her room at the police officer dorms. Unlike the battered building of the police station the dorms look untouched by the violence, and for the first time since she arrived in Japan, Mi feels relaxed. The room is small with only a bed, desk, TV and bathroom, but it suits her needs. Mi moves around the boxes of her stuff she had shipped here and puts the file down on her desk before laying on her bed. Nothing is what she thought it would be. When Mi accepted this job, she didn't think it would be as dangerous as it is and now she is thinking about just giving up and going home.

**_"No, I'm not a quitter,"_** Mi tells herself but still part of her wants to flee.

Getting up Mi picks up the folder again and starts to read it only for her fears to become much stronger. Whoever this new leader is they are clearly violent and dangerous as Mi reads reports of drug dealers which have been beaten to death and reports of what she did to people who betrayed her almost makes Mi puck.

**_"How am I going to stop her?"_** Mi asks her herself. **_"I will I be able to stop her? I don't even know her name or very much about her other then she uses a… wait that sword."_**

Looking at the sword more closely Mi notices something written on the blade that doesn't look like it has anything to do with a brand name and quickly gets that feeling in her stomach Mi usually gets whenever she has a lead. Mi rushes towards the door, people always tell her to slow down but whenever Mi gets the scent of a lead she only has one speed she moves at. Mi can't read wants on the sword but as she rushes to Akeno's room, Mi believes the brown-haired officer will be able to help.

**_"It might not be much but it's a start,"_** Mi smiles.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

Feel free to leave a comment and any suggestions you have for this story.


End file.
